The Knowledge of a Stage Girl
The Knowledge of a Stage Girl (舞台少女心得, Butai Shōjo Kokoroe) is a song by Starlight Kuku Gumi. It is used in the live section of Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight -The Live- #1. A version with a modified arrangement, script, and lyrics, The Knowledge of a Stage Girl interlude is used as an insert song in Episode 11. Lyrics Kanji= • • • • • • • • ( / ) シャンと背筋を伸ばして　凛と目線を上げて 今日も青空高く　果てしない ( / / ) 太陽のように眩しく　咲いた花に見習って 出会いのすべてに意味があるの ( / / / ) 夢を振りまくのよ　夢を忘れないで 未来は未知数　さあ　カーテン'開いて' 私たちは舞台少女 生まれながら舞台少女 ( / / ) 勇気乗せて指を伸ばし 優しく弧を描く 私たちは舞台少女 真ん中には常に愛を ( / / / ) 希望なぞって足を前へ 揺らがないように ( / ) 世界は私たちの　大きな舞台だから ( / / ) きゅっと唇結んで　そうよ　不甲斐なくたって ただ無駄に泣いたりはしない ( / / / ) 理想どおりの自分に　まだ届かなくても 昨日よりはぐっと近づいている ( / ) 進化し続けるの　そっと見守ってね 悔しさ後悔　その全てが　ねぇきっと 私たちは舞台少女 未完成の舞台少女 ( / / ) どんなときも胸を張るの 凛々しくなれるから 私たちは舞台少女 口元にはいつも笑みを ( / / / ) 星を映した瞳あげて 朗らかに歌おう ( / ) 世界は私たちの　大きな舞台だから 　 私たちは舞台少女 未完成の舞台少女 ( / / ) どんなときも胸を張るの 凛々しくなれるから 私たちは舞台少女 真ん中には常に愛を ( / / / ) 希望なぞって足を前へ 揺らがないように ( / / ) 世界は私たちを　ずっと待っていたの ( / ) 世界は私たちの　'大きな舞台だから' |-| Rōmaji= • • • • • • • • ( / ) shanto sesuji o nobashite　rinto mesen o agete kyō mo aozora takaku　hateshinai ( / / ) taiyō no yō ni mabushiku　saita hana ni minaratte deai no subete ni imi ga aru no ( / / / ) yume o furimaku no yo　yume o wasurenaide mirai wa michisū　sā　kāten hiraite watashitachi wa butai shōjo umare nagara butai shōjo ( / / ) yūki nosete yubi o nobashi yasashiku ko o egaku watashitachi wa butai shōjo mannaka ni wa tsune ni ai o ( / / / ) kibō nazotte ashi o mae e yuraganai yō ni ( / ) sekai wa watashitachi no　ōkina butai dakara ( / / ) kyutto kuchibiru musunde　sō yo　fugainaku tatte tada muda ni naitari wa shinai ( / / / ) risō dōri no jibun ni　mada todokanakute mo kinō yori wa gutto chikazuite iru ( / ) shinkashi tsuzukeru no　sotto mimamotte ne kuyashisa kōkai　sono subete ga　nē kitto　 watashitachi wa butai shōjo mikansei no butai shōjo ( / / ) donna toki mo mune o haru no ririshiku nareru kara watashitachi wa butai shōjo kuchimoto ni wa itsu mo emi o ( / / / ) hoshi o utsushita hitomi agete hogaraka ni utaou ( / ) sekai wa watashitachi no　ōkina butai dakara 　 watashitachi wa butai shōjo mikansei no butai shōjo ( / / ) donna toki mo mune o haru no ririshiku nareru kara watashitachi wa butai shōjo mannaka ni wa tsune ni ai o ( / / / ) kibō nazotte ashi o mae e yuraganai yō ni ( / / ) sekai wa watashitachi o　zutto matte ita no ( / ) sekai wa watashitachi no　'ōkina butai dakara' |-| English= • • • • • • • • ( / ) Lift your gaze up proudly as you straighten your back The blue sky up above is also boundless today ( / / ) Be as dazzling as the sun, just like the blooming flowers There's a meaning to every encounter in life ( / / / ) Scatter your dream about, don't forget about your dream The future holds endless possibilities, so let the curtains rise We are stage girls We were born stage girls ( / / ) Gather your courage, Stretch out your fingers, and smile gently We are stage girls By always putting love first and foremost, ( / / / ) We steadily follow our hopes without wavering ( / ) Because the world is our big stage ( / / ) Keep your lips pursed tightly however hard it might be So you won't cry in vain ( / / / ) Even if we still aren't our ideal selves, We're definitely closer than we were yesterday ( / ) We will keep on growing, so please watch over us Every frustration and regret will surely We are stage girls Incomplete stage girls ( / / ) We hold our heads up with pride So we can become braver We are stage girls There is always a smile on our lips ( / / / ) Let's raise our eyes that reflect the stars And sing cheerfully ( / ) Because the world is our big stage We are stage girls Incomplete stage girls ( / / ) We hold our heads up with pride So we can become braver We are stage girls By always putting love first and foremost, ( / / / ) We steadily follow our hopes without wavering ( / / ) Because the world had surely been waiting for us ( / ) Because the world is our big stage Category:Music Category:Stage play music Category:Revue Songs